falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Rotface
|modspecial = |tag skills = |level =6 |derived = |actor =Sam Riegel |dialogue =VFSRotface.txt |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Brave |assistance =Helps Allies |hair color =None |eye color =EyeGhoul |hairstyle =None |head add ons=None |height =1.00 |factions =None |class =Villager |combat style=Default |GECK race =Ghoul |edid =VFSRotface |baseid = |refid = }} Rotface is a gossiping ghoul beggar residing at Freeside in 2281. Background Rotface is sitting against a destroyed building next to Mick & Ralph's, just past Freeside's east gate. He has lived on the streets of Freeside for a long time, so he knows lots of odd information and general gossip. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Rotface's Loose Lips: For every cap the Courier gives him, Rotface will tell them some bit of information relating to Freeside, the New Vegas Strip, or the Mojave Wasteland in general. Listen to all of his 30 Freeside gossip lines. * Kings' Gambit: Among those 30 tips is the information about Pacer's dangerous drug usage (this will allow the Courier to kill Pacer by adding Psycho to his Jet stash). * G.I. Blues: Rotface can be paid to reveal the location of the NCR charity near the train station for 150 caps (50 caps with Barter check 25), and further the password "Hope" for another 250 caps (100 with Barter check 50). Inventory Notes * After buying enough tips from him, he will appear with a new hat which appears to be an expensive cowboy hat. If he is killed, it is seen that the hat is Eulogy Jones' hat. * If the Courier tries to pickpocket him after buying a tip, he will still appear to have no inventory, so caps given to him are actually disappearing from the game altogether. * Like the vagrant and Dixon, he can be killed without gaining Freeside infamy or Karma loss. Rotface's Tips When the Courier first meets him, Rotface will sell him up to 30 simple tips for one bottle cap each (beside the special quest related tips, see "Quests"). The first tip (which is in fact two in one, as he states) is about the Kings. * The first thing you should know is that Freeside is run by a pack of yahoos that call themselves the Kings. Their leader, who oddly enough calls himself the King, currently has his hands full trying to prevent an all-out riot in Freeside. (That's two tips, but what the hell. You're a new customer so the extra one's on me. Wanna hear another?) The Courier can then either go on for some more tips or come back later to do so. Any of the subsequent tips appear in random order. Rotface won't tell any tip twice, though, so listen carefully. * I heard something about a town south of here being attacked, but details are sketchy. All I know, there haven't been any refugees showing up here. Which means either the attack wasn't too bad, or it was very, very bad. * Caught a rumor the other day that some of the clientele over at the Wrangler have been making some rather strange requests. Stuff like weirdos wanting the, ahem, services of ghouls and such. I almost have half a mind to volunteer myself, sexy beast that I am. * Have you been to Mick & Ralph's yet? They run a store just down the street, and sell some things you might not expect. * Saw a strange thing the other day. The King took that robo-dog of his over to the Old Mormon Fort. Weird thing was that the dog was flipping out, and had to be restrained by a few of the King's men. Hope he doesn't get loose. * Ever hear of the Gun Runners? They sell just about every kind of firearm you can imagine, and some you probably couldn't. * The NCR used to run a prison to the southwest, but something happened a little while back, and now all you'll get is hard looks if you ask about it. * I probably don't have to tell you that Freeside's dangerous, but you might want to think twice about hiring one of those guards at the gates. They're not all saints, is all I'm saying. * People in Freeside generally fall into one of two categories. Those who've been here all their lives call themselves Locals. When people from the NCR and other places started pouring in, the Locals began referring to them as Squatters, and the name stuck. The Locals blame the Squatters for the scarcity of resources in Freeside, and the Squatters blame any act of violence against them on the Locals. They're both right to some extent, and violent outbreaks between the two are all too common these days. * Drugs are everywhere in Freeside, and even people you might not expect have become addicts. Jacob Hoff, for instance. That man was a brilliant chemist before he picked up the habit. Now, just another junkie. That King Pacers's a fan of jet, too, though I heard one of the Followers talking about it being dangerous for him. Something about his heart. Do yourself a favor, and stay away from that stuff, okay? * The Strip is run by the Three Families, who owe their allegiance to Mr. House. When he first showed up, he gave the local tribes the choice of working with him or getting the hell out of his way. Given how things turned out, I know which way I'd have gone, but hindsight's twenty-twenty, right? * The chairmen run a casino on the Strip called the Tops. It's a pretty classy place, by all reports. I haven't been there myself, but I hear security there is kinda tight. Don't expect to bring your weapons in there. * There's a guy out on the main drag who sells second hand adventuring gear. He's got an okay selection, but where does it come from? * East of Freeside there's an old air force base, judging by the road signs. No one knows for sure what's in there, though, on account of anyone approaching the place getting violently blown up. * Have you tried going to the Strip, only to be stopped by those big metal murder machines? Happens every day around here. But if you know the right people, you can get through the gate without being a rich man. * I've heard the Garrets over at the Atomic Wrangler are having a hard time collecting some money owed to them. An enterprising person like yourself might be able to make some caps helping them with their little problem. * At the northwest end of Fremont Street you'll find the Silver Rush. It's run by a rather scary family called the Van Graffs. Trust me, these are not people you want to mess up with. But if lasers and such are your thing, the goods they sell are second to none. * A traveler that passed through here not long ago told everyone he met that there's some kind of plant paradise to the west where food is abundant. All the people foolish enough to listen to him and head out that way never came back. * Things have generally been bad here for the Squatters, the people who came here hoping for a better life and just got stuck. But lately the mood has changed. The Squatters seem to be a bit more optimistic. I wonder what happened? * The Omertas, one of Mr. House's Three Families, run a casino called Gomorrah on the Strip. If you thought the Wrangler was something, you owe it to yourself to go there. * Northwest of the big Freeside sign is a casino called the Atomic Wrangler. It's not as fancy as the ones on the Strip, but there's still plenty of excitement to be found there. * Mention the NCR and people around here get a little on edge. There's talk that they're going to take over all of New Vegas. It doesn't help that they've got military camps all over the place, and more troops pour into the area daily. * In the area between the north and the east gates is the Old Mormon Fort, where the Followers of the Apocalypse have set themselves up. The Followers aren't a bad bunch, and provide healing and supplies to the people of Freeside as they can. * Traders have been griping for a while now about I15 being too dangerous to travel. I'd steer clear of it unless you're armed to the teeth. * There was a rumor a while back that the White Glove Society was really an all-ghoul gang, which is why they wear those weird masks of theirs. What do you think, would I look good in a mask? Maybe I'd make more caps... * There's a rumor that a huge army is camped to the east, massing to attack the NCR. Like that'd ever happen. Who in the world could stand up to the NCR and win? * If you've been around the Kings, you may have met one of them named Pacer. He's always stomping around trying show off his authority. Being new, you weren't around when it happened, but a few months ago Pacer pissed off the Van Graff family big time. No one knows what went down, but word is the Van Graffs still want him dead. * He might not look it, but Ralph from Mick & Ralph's is no slouch with a keyboard. I've heard he's helped reprogram several robots in his time. * While everyone knows Mr. House runs New Vegas, no one knows the first thing about him. He just sort of showed up a few years back, and everything you see around you is the result. Just who in the hell is he? * I've heard people passing through mention some kind of underground fights pitting creatures of the waste against one another for sport. And when I say "underground", that's their word I'm using, not my own. Appearances Rotface appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * After passing the first speech check for the G.I. Blues quest, the player character is given only one speech option (and cannot leave the conversation without selecting it), which requires the player character to pay an even larger sum in exchange for more information. * Despite hearing all of Rotface's tips, he will occasionally not get a hat even after waiting several in-game days. Category:Freeside characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas ghoul characters de:Faulfresse ru:Тлен uk:Тлін